


Because The Night

by Super_Luthor



Category: Supergirl
Genre: Angst, Black Kryptonite, Evil Kara, SEASON 3 FINALE SPOILERS-ISH, SuperCorp, angsty supercorp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-05-26 11:41:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15000155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Super_Luthor/pseuds/Super_Luthor
Summary: SEASON THREE FINALE SPOILERS-ISH! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! Kara is hovering in the sky when she hears a panicked Lena, she goes to find her and danger suddenly looms once again, but with a different kind of threat...





	1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! I'm back, it has taken me a while to start writing again purely because of exams and lack of ideas. Ever since the finale of Supergirl I have been inspired to write a new, darker story. BEWARE THERE ARE SPOILERS TO THE SUPERGIRL SEASON THREE FINALE, ISH- so just a pre-warning.

 

I hope everyone is well, and I'm back on it guys!

Also, as this is going to be a dark story, I want angst and lots of it. You tell me what I should do and I'll see if I can add it!

Thank you all!  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Night time in National City was always a quiet affair for Supergirl. Granted, every now and then you'd have the odd car jacker or the burglar but other than that, it was blissful and nothing went wrong.

Supergirl would just hover in the sky, sort of meditating. It was peaceful.

Suddenly, Kara picked up on something. Her eyes snapped open as she heard what sounded like a panicked heartbeat. Kara only listened or honed in on specific heartbeats. She mainly focused on the ones that were close or like family to her.

Kara knew Lena's like the back of her hand.

That's who's heartbeat she picked up.

Supergirl then shot straight over to L-Corp. As she landed in the office with a thud, she looked around and as she did, there was no one in sight.

Kara carefully walked around the office. Her eyes darting across the room and her ears trying to find one particular heartbeat. Panic washed over Kara as she found that she could no longer hear it, so she decided to use her X-Ray vision to look through the walls. There was only problem with that, the walls were filled with lead.

Kara sighed heavily, before calling out Lena's name, "Lena!"

Nothing.

Kara approached a book case that seemed slightly pulled away from the wall. She frowned, being cautious as she walked toward the bookshelf. She stopped as she saw the doorway, "You read about this in weird mystery books, the hidden doorway." She muttered to herself before opening it further to find a set of concrete stairs. Kara treaded carefully down the stairs and as she did she heard a faint thump of a heart.

Her pace sped up as she almost ran down the stairs. As she reached the bottom, she saw a stain on the floor.

A blood stain.

Kara's mouth went dry instantly, and her own heartbeat suddenly went a thousand miles per minute, "Lena." She called out in a very cautious tone. She stepped around the fresh blood stain on the floor and carried on further into the dark abyss, using what she could of her X-Ray vision to get through.  
....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Lena sat in her office, finishing the last of her paperwork for the day. Reign was defeated and she was still analyzing the rock that sat in front of her. Harun-El, black Kryptonite. As she put her files away, she glanced at it.

Lena picked up the rock, staring at it with wonder and intrigue.

"What are you?" She muttered to herself. Of course, she was aware that the rock split Kryptonians in two, she had seen it herself with Reign and Sam, but now she wondered if she could push the boundaries and go further than just what she had just witnessed.

A phone began buzzing on the desk. Lena turned, placing the rock down. She then picked up the phone and answered it, "Yes, Miss Techsmacher?"

"Ms Luthor, the results from the black rock have come back. I think you should come and see." Her breathing sounded jagged, "I saw the results with Reign and how it split her from Sam...But these results...If Supergirl came into contact with it, well, it could mean...Disaster."

Lena stared at the rock while keeping the phone close to her ear, "How so?"

"It doesn't just split a bad Kryptonian from a human, it can split their personalities. This is going to sound crazy, but imagine the angel and devil on your shoulder that we all say we have. That happens, only literally. You'd have two Supergirl's. One good, and one bad." Miss Techsmacher explained.

Lena frowned heavily. She then heard something fall in her office.

"Ms Luthor?" Miss Techsmacher said with concern as Lena went quiet.

Lena's brain caught up with her, "I'll look into it further. For now, shut down everything, but save all the data that you have securely and then go home for the night."

"Is everything okay Ms Luthor?" Miss Techsmacher asked with concern, having a feeling that everything wasn't as it seemed.

"Yes, everything is good." Lena replied, staring into the corner where she heard the sound, "Good night Miss Techsmacher."

"Good night, Ms Luthor." Miss Techsmacher replied before cutting off the call.

Lena placed her phone on her desk, before approaching the dark space, "I know you're there."

Her voice was void of fear.

A figure stepped out. Covered in only what seemed to be a blanket.

Lena audibly gasped as the figure stepped out. It struck her that this person looked exactly like Kara. Now she thought about it, Kara had been missing for weeks and only appeared every now and then. Her jaw dropped slightly, "K-" She began. Shock set in mostly.

The Luthor was lost for words. The woman's face before her was blank. More or less a stoic expression.

"Kara?" Lena eventually asked. The other woman tilted her head to the side, frowning heavily as if she was confused by the name, little did Lena know that this woman knew exactly who she was. This Kara knew her identity, but she was even more cunning.

Eventually, a small smile spread across her face and as she identified Lena's face, "Lena." She breathed.

Lena smiled nervously at her. Something told her that this whole situation was wrong, she just couldn't figure out how or why, but her gut was telling her that this was all wrong. Something deep down was telling her not to trust this person, but Lena saw her best friend in front of her.

Her Kara.

How wrong she was.

This was not her Kara at all. This was anything but Kara, granted they were the same person but the Karun-El had split one person in two.

Literally.

...............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Kara walked into the basement and found Lena unconscious on the floor, with blood spilling from the back of skull. It was then that Kara rushed over to Lena. She knelt down, putting her hand where the blood was coming from. As she pulled her hand away, it was covered in blood.

She panicked instantly, and suddenly turned when she heard footsteps.

"Who's there?!" Kara called out.

Nothing.

Kara turned her attention to Lena. As she did, she was suddenly struck across the head. The blow was hard enough to knock her unconscious.

The other Kara stepped out from the shadows holding what appeared to be some sort of hammer with a head made with a block of Kryptonite. She stood where Kara and Lena were. Two powerful women struck down by one almighty being.

"Hello, Kara." The other woman quipped as she stared down at the caped hero.

Still draped in a blanket, the other Kara knelt down, staring at the gaping wound on Kara's head. Her eyebrows scrunched together, "I am sorry about this, but there can only be one of us. It's a shame, I am better than you. Stronger than you. I'm everything that you can never be." Her voice dripped with sarcasm and almost sounded venomous.

The other stranger stood straighter, almost glaring at the unconscious Supergirl. She then turned and walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heartbreak Alert!

48 hours passed, and Kara eventually woke up. She groaned as she tried to sit up, pain going through her head and pulsing through the rest of her body, "Oh Rao." She winced, putting a hand to her head.

"I was wondering when you'd wake up." A voice across the room spoke. Kara slowly turned her head to where the voice was coming from, "You took quite a blow, as did I."

Kara frowned at Lena before her memories came back to her. Kara was silent for a second.

Lena walked over to her, kneeling in front of her. Kara seemed more than a world away. Maybe it was concussion or something, but Lena noticed that Kara's motor skills were a little, if not, more rusty than what they should be.

"Supergirl?" Lena asked, concern laced her voice. She took a deep breath as Kara took around a minute to reply, "What-what happened?" Supergirl eventually asked with a raspy voice. A heavy sigh came from Lena. She was watching Kara's eyes intently. She was no expert or Doctor but she knew when Supergirl wasn't one hundred percent, and now she knew that there was another version of her out in National City pretending to be who she isn't, it scared her even more.

Kara's eyes darted around, trying to cling onto something. She tried to focus on something, and eventually her blue eyes found Lena's. Kara was terrified, she was never normally this slow. She felt almost human. She tried to think of words, but nothing seemed to spring to mind. She could think, but words were lodged elsewhere.

As Lena looked into Kara's eyes, she found that one of them was heavily bloodshot. None of this was right. Supergirl was vulnerable. She had seen Supergirl fall at the hands of Reign at Christmas, but she came back from it, but this...She wasn't sure.

"Supergirl, I know you're scared. I know." Lena said to her calmly as she felt the hero's heart begin to beat faster beneath her palm, "Listen." She said in a soft voice, keeping her eyes locked with Kara, "There is no way out, we are trapped in here, but soon someone will notice that something is up. Alex will know when something is up and they will find us, okay? If I'm missing, that will ring so many alarm bells...I just hope they find us soon."

Kara was almost choking on words as she struggled to form them, "L-" She stopped, stuttering heavily, "W...W..."

Lena frowned, trying to make out what Kara was trying to say. She then looked around, and saw a pen with a pad across the room, "Do you think you could write for me what you are trying to say?"

Kara felt upset and angry at herself. Why couldn't she form simple words that she knew? Why couldn't she form any words at all?

Lena walked across the room, grabbing the pen and notebook from across the room before bringing it back to Kara, "Here you go." She said, passing her both the pen and paper.

Armed with a pen and paper, Kara opened the pad. She seemed determined, but when it came to actually writing something down, she just couldn't.

Lena watched her carefully, "Supergirl?" She asked softly.

Kara wrote nothing but a dot on the page in blue ink. Tears sprung to her eyes as she couldn't remember how to both write or even speak. She wanted to know what was wrong, but she struggled.

The pen dropped to the floor and Lena saw how white Kara's knuckles went as she closed them into fists.

Lena kneeled in front of her, placing a firm hand on Kara's knuckle. She felt how tense it was, and even though the circumstances were terrifying, Lena needed Kara to stay calm.

"Okay." Lena said in a soft voice to try and calm Kara down, "Supergirl...We were attacked by someone...She looked exactly like my friend Kara, and...You..."

It then dawned on Lena and Kara could see it on her face, she had figured out who she really was.

Kara heard her heartbeat jump, if only she could plead with her, or just say something. But she couldn't.

Lena's hand left Kara's knuckle, disbelief showed on her face, "Wait...You...Kara? Are you her?"

Kara couldn't make out the tone in Lena's voice. The way Lena backed up told her what she thought she needed to know.

"Supergirl, do you just happen to look like my best friend or are you..." Lena swallowed the lump in her throat, "Are you Kara?"

Kara couldn't do anything. She couldn't speak, she couldn't deny anything, not if Lena truly knew.

Lena was now angry, but she wasn't truly sure why. Either way, the person in front of her could be dead in a matter of hours or days.

"Supergirl, are you Kara Danvers?"

The blonde sat there, trying to stop herself from bursting into tears. She then slowly nodded, confirming Lena's suspicions.

Lena felt like she had been hit in the gut. Her best friend was pretending. She was being two people, she was Supergirl and she was there when everything was going on. When her and Supergirl fell out over Lena creating Kryptonite. It was all her. Kara was two-faced about everything.

The Luthor did not know what to do now. She just stood in silence.

Kara stared at her face, it was blank. Nothing. It was like she had closed herself off entirely.

After about five minutes Lena spoke up, her voice echoing off of the walls, "I'm kind of glad that you can't speak at the minute. You can think of words, you can form them in your brain but you can't talk or even write them down which means that you can listen to me."

Kara felt like she could be sick at any minute, she wanted to say sorry, to do something to defend herself but nothing passed her lips or her fingers which could have written something, but couldn't.

"I suspect..." Lena began, "You have a bleed in your brain which is causing the lack of speech and your ability to write words down, which is why I hope someone finds us soon. Your other self has used Kryptonite on the door, and has welded it shut. As you can see, we are in a kind of cave that has no other exits other than we used to enter this room." She then sat on the floor, resting her back on the wall. There was silence before Lena got to the real subject matter.

"You used me. For two years, you made me believe that I had someone that I could love, trust and have family with. You were like a sister to me. Now I learn that you are Supergirl, it changes things. You were upset with me about the Kryptonite, I get it. But I would never have used it to harm you, not ever. You know that now, but you should have known that from the start. Maybe it's because I'm a Luthor, I have no idea." Lena then chuckled with a dark humor, "If you look at it, you and I...Superman and Lex...We are...almost similar in that aspect...I would never harm you. Not ever. You claim to be pure of heart. You're really not."

Kara felt a tear sliding down her cheek, as she found herself unable to look at the scorned woman before her.

"No. No, you don't get to be the one who is hurting here." Lena snapped at her, "You used me! You were mad at me and used Kara as a way to cover up your mistakes. I'm an idiot! Sam is gone, and now I see that I have no one. Not even you. We are nowhere near trust. I don't think I could ever trust you again, not after this. You could have been straight with me at the start, but, you chose not to."

"After we get out of here, I have no idea what I will do. You're thinking that I'd try to hurt you. But I'm not like that! Kara Danvers, I loved you in a way that you can only imagine. I thought you...Maybe loved me that way too..." Lena looked up as she heard the door, and banging on the other side.

"Lena?!" Alex called out.

Lena glared at Kara as she stood up, before turning to the door, "I'm in here! With-With your sister." Lena's voice sounded broken.

Alex paused on the other side of the door. She could tell, Lena figured it out.

Damn.

"And I think she has a brain bleed..." Lena said after a moment silence, "She can't form words or even write them down."

Alex's heart skipped a beat, "There is an evil version of her...She is going around destroying everything. Lena, I know you've figured it out, I know! But if you two fall out, Kara's anger or sadness, it is going to feed her other self."

"At this point...I don't care." Lena retorted.

The door opened seconds later. Alex stared down at Kara.

She saw the hurt in her sisters eyes. Kara's heart was broken, and Alex couldn't exactly stand up for Kara, not when it was Lena.

Lena walked out of the room, and followed the other DEO agents out of her own building.


	3. Chapter 3

The night was colder than before. The sky seemed an even darker blue, the evil version of Supergirl hung in the sky doing the same thing she was doing 48 hours prior. Things however were very different.

Lena stood on her balcony holding a dark red glass of wine in her hand. As she stood in the cool breeze of the evening, she looked over to where a dark figure was hovering in the sky. Dread crept up the young CEO's spine, now everything was different.

The whole evening felt eerie, one woman dominated the entire city. The people were afraid. Their superhero was no more, of course they had seen her in a similar state before, but not like this. Supergirl was to be feared, even the government didn't know what to do.

Kryptonite bullets didn't work, anti-red Kryptonite bullets didn't work and of course they didn't. She was under the influence of something else and she was a completely different person. Supergirl and Kara Danvers were two.

Kara was the broken hearted angel.

Supergirl was a form of evil that no one ever wanted to witness ever again.

Fire burned on the ground beneath Supergirl, as she opened her eyes, she smiled down at the flames. She looked down and as she did, the orange flames reflected in her eyes and it seemed to emphasize who she was now. Neither good nor evil. She was pure hell incarnate.

Lena swallowed the lump that resided in her throat, she felt hurt and anger. Most of all, she felt betrayal and like she had no one left. Her eyes cast back to the darkly dressed woman in the sky before she retired to her office.

As she entered, she saw Kara's sister stood before.

Lena's defenses raised instantly. A dark chuckle filled the room, "I imagine that you are here to try and rationalize why my, ex-best friend lied to my face straight for two years. There is no excuse, she knew from the start and then she was two faced, literally. We don't have trust, we have nothing anymore." The Luthor watched as Alex's facial features fell.

Sitting back on her desk, Lena rested her wine glass beside her. She then crossed her arms, locking eyes with Alex, "What are the DEO doing about the devil in the sky? Oh, and where is Supergirl. Not the one outside, the one that stands for hope and whatever else she makes herself believe."

Alex sighed heavily, taking a step forward, "She is heartbroken Lena. She didn't hide this from you by choice. The DEO made her lie in order to protect-"

"Protect whom?" Lena quickly interjected, "Do not say me, because as we all know, when I first arrived in National City no one trusted me. I had to prove myself. You know, when I first met your sister...I knew I had met someone special. Her smile, her kindness...Everything was so pure. I knew I had met someone I could trust, ironically, with my life."

"When you were poisoned, she was so terrified of losing you." Alex said with an urgency, "She flew you to the DEO, terrified of losing you. Kara can't lose you. As much as she would hate for me to tell you this to your face, she loves you. She is your best friend. Lena Luthor, your name doesn't matter to her. She found a home within you and now that's gone, all of the anger that she is feeling...All of the hurt, it is fueling the version of Kara that is in the sky and she will go on until there is nothing left."

Alex noted how Lena's posture shifted. All she could see was that with her sister and Lena fighting, it was destroying the both of them.

"You're both embracing your dark sides. If Kara was just a whole person right now, she would feel this even more but she doesn't because her dark- You know what?" She said, raising her arms, seeming defeated.

Lena was so upset that she just wanted to cry. A part of her that she never knew existed was suddenly gone.

"We have been through so much with Reign-" Alex began before being cut off by Lena.

"Sam is now gone. She is happy, living her own life. I'm left here on my own." Lena hissed. Alex could hear a tremble in her voice, "I thought..." Lena ran her palms down her thighs, trying to fight back from the tears she felt coming.

"You feel like you're grieving and believe me, Kara is the same." Alex said softly, approaching the woman before her.

Green eyes locked onto Alex's with a firm glare, "I didn't lie. Not to this extent. Kara is not the victim here, don't you dare try and make out that she is innocent in all of this because she damn well isn't."

"Lena-" Alex sighed.

"Please leave."

The DEO agent refused to budge, "If you and Kara don't fix this, the stronger her other self will become."

"Believe me, if I was one of those people who would fight with their bare hands, your sister probably wouldn't have a leg to stand on." She then decided to be sarcastic, "Provided that she was human." The Luthor then stood, "I will not ask again. Please leave."

Alex nodded slowly. She approached her carefully, "I know you feel hurt, and you have every right, but I'm here. If you need anything. I'm here for you."

Lena nodded before watching Alex leave. Once the office door closed, she heard footsteps behind her.

"I knew some point tonight you would come." Lena sneered, before turning to face the woman dressed in black, "How does it feel? All of the hurt and sadness that you are feeling?"

Supergirl smiled at her. "It feels amazing, ravishing even. How about you? How does hurt and betryal make you feel?" The woman was trying to get at something, but it made Lena feel like her blood had turned cold, "It makes me feel empty." Lena almost sneered.

"Why? Because you have no one?" Supergirl taunted, "Let's face it, you were never really whole. You're a Luthor, you had your guards up for so long that the minute you let them down, you were...Let's say, an easy target."

"What are you here for Supergirl?" Lena sneered.

"You really should go and see Kara. Hurt her. Imagine how much more it would hurt for you to actually stand in front of her and tell her how you really feel." She then shrugged, "What I wouldn't give for you to really hurt her." A cocky smirk lit up Supergirl's face, "I can see that you want to."

"You want me to embrace my dark side? My inner Luthor?" Lena couldn't help the slight smirk that formed on her face, "That would seal the deal for you wouldn't it? I have news for you Supergirl." She then approached the woman that stood before her and whispered in her ear, "I'm not my brother. If I want revenge, I'll do it my way. No chemicals, nothing that can properly hurt her. Words. The most powerful weapon there is." The Luthor then stepped back.

Supergirl bit her tongue, "How very poetic of you." The Super then approached the balcony, "One of us will be seeing you soon. I just hope it's my better half." The blonde then jumped from the balcony and flew into the night.

Lena stood straight in the middle of the room for a moment before going to her desk. She scrambled her hand around in the second draw down and pulled out a small block of Kryptonite. She stared at it for a moment, considering the consequences of her actions that could follow, however, hatred and betrayal took over.

No matter how hurt she was, she wanted to make Kara feel exactly what she felt.

The green rock glowed in the palm of her hand, and after a moment of staring at it, Lena closed her palm and headed down to her lab.

Revenge on her mind.


	4. Chapter 4

Kara stared at the phone that resided on the table next to her, half expecting to hear something, anything from Lena. At this point in time, Kara had no care for what was happening in the city. She didn't care that her other side was masquerading around the city, destroying everything that was in sight.

She turned her head to the side, to see her super suit on the sofa opposite. The crest of the House Of El lay facing her, but instead of feeling a sense of pride when she looked at it, she was reminded of all the lies that she had told to her best friend. Those lies felt as though they were burning her from the inside out.

The blonde sat up. She then leaned on the side of the sofa. Her head was then planted in her hands, before she ran them down her face, wiping away any tears that had remained. Kara then stood, and she walked around the table to the other sofa.

A long sigh fell from Kara's lips as she held her suit in her hands. The hero then scoffed, before throwing it back down onto the sofa. Kara then turned quickly on her heel when she heard a knock on the door. She used her X-Ray vision to see who was on the other side.

Lo and behold, Lena was standing there. Her hair was up in a high ponytail, while she was wearing only black jeans with a black coat. Kara could see that she too had puffy eyes, probably from crying.

Kara's heartbeat picked up as she remained frozen to the spot for a moment. She then approached the door. The blonde then took a deep breath to centre herself. She then reached up to the door handle, unhooking it and opening it for Lena, on the other side.

"Lena." Kara spoke, trying to be as cheery as she could, but there was nothing to be cheery about. Kara had never been scared of Lena properly, but now she was.

Now the truth was out, now Lena knew that she had been betrayed, it somehow made the situation worse.

"We need to talk." Lena said in a low tone, but it remained authoritative. It was as though she was using her business woman tone. One thing was for sure, it made Kara feel her hairs on her neck stand on end.

Lena walked into the apartment as Kara closed the door. The Luthor then turned to face Kara, "Now." Lena began, looking down on Kara, "I have one question and you'd better choose carefully how you answer it."

Kara nodded slowly. She felt a lump building once again within her throat, it was as though she was actually going to cry. Doing that in front of Lena probably wouldn't be the right move.

Lena eyed Kara carefully. She didn't enjoy making Kara feel so small, she hated it, but a twisted part of her loved watching her squirm and feel uncomfortable.

There was a long silence.

"Why?" Lena asked, making Kara jump.

Kara stuttered, "I-I...Lena."

"Do not squirm and act like you do not know the answer Supergirl, you will answer me right now." Lena snapped, "Why did you use me?"

"I didn't use you." Kara scoffed.

"Oh?" Lena snapped, raising a brow, "Hiding who you were, pretending to be my friend and lying about who you are isn't using me?"

Using Supergirl mode would be good right about now, but Kara felt naked. She couldn't just use that persona to get out of this. She had to be herself, "I was made to hide the truth. The DEO made me."

"But when we fought? That was very two faced, very. Supergirl fighting with me was you fighting with me. I understand why you hid the truth, and I would have understood if you told me earlier but to then pretend in front of my face like none of that happened? You used my name against me, something I thought you of all people would never do." Lena hissed, "You think deep down that maybe we can reconcile, fix this? Any trust we had before is gone. Once again, I'm left to stand on my own because I have no one."

Kara felt her anger building. She loved Lena to death and she was damned if she was going to lose her, "Yes, I used your name against you and I am sorry! I'm sorry for hurting you. I did what I had to do. If you knew who I was, you would have been a target."

"You forget." Lena sneered, "When the DEO found out that I had Kryptonite, everyone turned on me. Even Supergirl. Yes, Supergirl and I eventually patched things up, but what hurt the most was her using my name against me and telling other people to enter my vault without my permission. When Sam was Reign, the only person I had was you. I turned to you. I told you everything wrong that Supergirl did." Lena then saw red, "You did something my mother would do." Lena then advanced on Kara, backing her into a wall.

Kara gasped when her back hit the wall. She wouldn't hurt Lena. Lena was human and her friend. She wouldn't dare. She understood that Lena was hurting and so she let her take the time to say everything that she wanted.

"Kara Danvers, you have saved my life many times." Lena said with genuine meaning behind them, "And for that I am so grateful."

Kara felt relief wash over her. Maybe there was a chance to fix this?

"Even Alex told me about the day I had my coffee poisoned and you flew me to the DEO." She said with a small shrug and a small smile appearing on her face, "You made my core temperature drop in order to save my life. All those times I can never repay you for."

"Lena, you don't need to thank me, it was my job." Kara said with a small chuckle, "And I would save your life many more times should you need to."

"Unless you stopped being Supergirl." Lena said pointedly, with a darker tone.

"What?" Kara gasped, meeting Lena's eyes properly.

Lena took a breath, "Kara, there is an evil version of you outside. She has been destroying the city and you have done nothing to stop her."

Kara shrugged, "I'm nothing without you Lena, without you...I don't see the point."

"As touching as that is, the city needs its hero." Lena remarked with sarcasm, before grabbing Kara's throat and pinning her to the wall, "But of course, if you stop being Supergirl...There will only be one way to defeat your other half."

Kara's eyes widened as she tried to pull Lena's hand away. She soon found that she couldn't, "Lena...Please." Kara begged beneath her grip. She found that it was getting harder to breathe. Lena only smiled at her before throwing her to the floor.

With a thud, Kara hit the floor. She was very distressed. Her own hand reached up to rub her throat, and she held back tears. Kara couldn't believe Lena would ever do a thing like this.

"If we are going to fight, I want to fight you like a human." Lena sneered, "Before, I would never use my hands with anyone. But you really do deserve to feel the pain that I feel right now."

Kara got to her feet in lightning speed, "I got weak, what was that?" She asked her, backing away.

"Low grade Kryptonite. Dampening your powers, it's not making you ill because, well..." Lena then shrugged, "It wouldn't make this fight fair would it?"

"I'm not going to hurt you." Kara said, backing away as Lena approached her with a wicked smile on her face.

Lena threw her coat to the side to reveal that she was only wearing a single t-shirt. However, Kara saw a faint green glow within the fibres of the shirt.

"Why is the kryptonite so strong?" Kara asked her, before tripping over her table.

Lena laughed, "Did you forget that I can make it?" She approached Kara, kneeling beside her where she had fallen backwards into the sofa, "This isn't going to be a fair fight if you don't fight."

"Lena." Kara said in a serious tone, "I'm not going to hit you. I never would."

"Well then." Lena sneered, "What happens now is all on you."

Kara looked up as Lena grabbed a paperweight from the table. The blonde darted out of the way, getting to her feet, "You're angry, I get it. I lied and hurt you. I get it."

Lena threw the paperweight across the room, causing it to hit one of the pictures on the wall. She then advanced on Kara, "You fight your enemies like this all the time. Why won't you just raise a fist?"

"This isn't the way to do this!" Kara snapped, now looking panicked, backing up towards the kitchen. Kara's heart skipped a beat once she backed into a work surface. When Lena stood in front of her, she tried to find any mercy in her eyes. There was nothing there.

Lena punched Kara in the face before the blonde could do anything. Kara groaned in pain as she felt the strike to her jaw.

"Fight Kara!" Lena snapped, before hitting her again.

The fight was soon interrupted by another presence.

"May I be of any assistance?" The dark Supergirl asked from across the room.

Kara took this distraction and used it to her advantage. As Lena turned to face the other woman, she hit Lena across the head with a pan, knocking her clean out.

Kara's face appeared swollen and her eye was beginning to bruise, "I have less powers." She shrugged, swallowing the lump in her throat, looking down at Lena. She then looked at her other self, "I asked for that. That was a human response."

"And yet you refuse to fight?" Her other half asked her, cocking her head to the side.

"She is my friend." Kara sneered.

"Was your friend. She wants to kick your ass into space."

Kara picked Lena up, and carried her over to the sofa, "Her head is going to hurt when she wakes up." She sighed, laying Lena down, "Now Alex will kick her butt. I don't want that, not when I brought it on myself."

The other Supergirl frowned, "You love her."

Kara looked down at Lena, "Ever since the day I met her, I knew there was something special about her."

"Funny, she said something like that to Alex. Why aren't you kicking my ass right now?"

"Because you're just my guilty conscience. I'm biding my time." Kara sighed, before glaring at her, "But you'll be under my fist soon. They always do." She sighed, before stroking Lena's cheek, "I wish I could make things right with her."

"She won't ever trust you again."

"That's a risk I'm willing to take." Kara sighed.

Dark Supergirl stepped behind her. Before Kara knew it, she was once again unconscious. Her dark side had the women exactly where she wanted them.

"Believe me. This is only going to get worse." She said with a smirk, "And you will need each other for what I'm going to do."

Hours later dawn arrived, and Kara woke up next to Lena, but blinked heavily, trying to take in her surroundings. She winced in pain when she touched the back of her head. Her heart sped up when she couldn't see through the walls of where she was. Only one light was in the room, and it wasn't even that bright.

She saw a TV screen in the corner of the room, and a voice recorder sat beside it.

Lena soon woke up after Kara shook her.

"Ow." Lena gasped, rubbing her head, before glaring at Kara, "You, again." She then took in Kara's black eye, "You still haven't healed...Can you even open that eye? Not that I care, you asked for it."

Kara sighed, "Now isn't the time. Where are we?" She asked looking around.

With that, Lena sat up. She looked around the dark room. She darted to her feet, causing more pain to shoot through her head.

"I don't know...Did you show up? The other you?" Lena asked, turning back to Kara.

Kara merely nodded.

"We're in trouble."

Kara swallowed hard as she looked around the small space, dreading what she might have in plan for herself.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little note, I have been told that my characters points and many of the things they do are not justified. And my story seems OOC, and reflecting upon it myself, I do see the reasoning behind it.
> 
> That being said, should I carry on the story as usual or should I rewrite it how I see fit and fix the many errors that I have made?
> 
> Your feedback means the world to me and as I am trying to improve my own writing, any feedback is truly valuable. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has been reading. I would like to know what you would change, or what you would do in order to make it seem as though it makes sense.
> 
> Thank You all once again.
> 
> Yours, Super_Luthor

\------------


	6. Chapter 6

AUTHORS NOTE:

I have decided to carry on with this story as I see fit. Yes, many of the characters are OOC, but that in many of my stories is how I choose to write them. I may or may not stick to canon throughout my stories. Thank you everyone for reading. If anyone has any ideas where I should take this story, I would be very happy to oblige. Happy reading all! :)  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Silence filled the room as Lena and Kara stared at each other. Kara had her back against one wall and Lena had her back against the other. Lena kept staring at Kara, not knowing what to say and Kara was pretty much the same.

The clearing of a throat echoed around the small space, and Kara decided to talk, “I’m sorry, for everything. I never wanted to hurt you I just-“

“I know.” Lena interrupted. The Luthor then shrugged, “I shouldn’t have reacted the way I did, it was wrong of me and I get it if you don’t want to be friends with me anymore.”

Kara followed Lena’s eyes, “You used Kryptonite on me, after you learned the truth. I shouldn’t.” She shrugged, “But I do, I do still want to be your friend.” Kara looked at the graze on her hand, “It appears that I may be more human than I first thought.”

“You, the other you…Maybe she is more Kryptonian than this side of you.” Lena replied softly. Kara only frowned at her. She knew that Kryptonians could be cold and calculated, but she didn’t realise that was indeed her dark side. 

“My human side…” Kara began.

“Is this version of you, Kara Danvers.” Lena finished for her, “Yes, and that woman out there is Kara Zor-El.”

“My Kryptonian half…” Kara finished, before standing, “I don’t get it. I’m more Kryptonian than Ka-Superman.”

Lena looked up at the blonde, “Doesn’t mean that you can’t have two halfs. A dark side and a light side. It’s the way most species are.”

The young Kryptonian nodded, before looking around the room, pivoting on her heel, “But what would I want to do with myself? Why would Zor-El, that me want to hurt me? And why the TV?” She said, pointing over to the box on the other side of the room.

Lena picked up the voice recorder that sat beside her and held it in her palm. Kara eyed it suspiciously, “I don’t want to hear what is on there.”

“If we want to get out of here, as much as I am hesitant too, we have to find out what her intentions are.” Lena then looked back down at the voice recorder in her palm.

Kara swallowed the lump in her throat as she looked down at Lena. She stepped forward, “Stop.” She said quickly, “I have a feeling that I know what is going to be on there…Let’s just see what she wants to show us on the box first.”

Lena frowned at her, “I have never seen you scared before.”

“It’s called being human.” Kara shrugged.

Lena tried to get up, but struggled. Kara held out her hand for Lena, and Lena grabbed a hold of it. Kara pulled her to her feet, “Are you okay?” 

“You hit me with a pan, I don’t think I have much to complain about.” Lena said to her, rubbing her head. Kara laughed nervously, “Sorry about that.”

“Don’t apologise, I hurt you in a way that I never should have. I will never forgive myself.” Lena sighed. 

“We should watch that tape.” Kara said, changing the subject. There was a moment of silence between them, before Lena nodded. Together, they walked over to the box. Kara picked up the black VHS tape, and slotted it into the tape player.

As an image appeared, it was fuzzy at first. And then light faded into the image. Kara audibly gasped, “What the hell? Can’t you hear that?”

“Hear what?” Lena asked her. She was deeply concerned. Kara could hear something that she couldn’t.  
Kara frowned, “I can hear screaming…An explosion…Krypton.” A hand quickly went to her side, searching for Lena’s. Lena quickly took Kara’s hand and felt the blonde squeezing her palm. As Lena looked at Kara, she saw tears streaming down her face.

“Kara?” Lena asked, her voice soft and broken. Whatever Kara could hear, it was tearing the young woman apart.

Kara shook her head, shaking, “I wasn’t meant to survive…”

“Kara, don’t say that. You have every right to be here. Whatever is being said to you, it’s wrong.” Urgency laced Lena’s voice. When Kara shook her head, it was clear that whatever was being said was hurting.

Lena felt desperate. She put her hands on the blonde’s cheeks, wiping the tears away with her thumbs, “Kara Danvers, you are beautiful. You make the sun shine in my office everyday, even when it’s raining. You are the silver lining to every cloud. You may be different from everyone else, but that is what makes you the most imperfect, perfect person.”

“You don’t understand Lena.” Kara said to her, with her lip trembling. Lena stared up into the crystal blue eyes and wondered where Kara’s hope had suddenly gone, “I’m the reason that your heart got broken, I’m the reason that Alex’s dad disapeared. I’m the reason for everything bad. Supergirl was a mistake.”

Lena had to do something, anything to stop her feeling like this. She pulled Kara’s forehead to hers and held onto her tightly, “Kara, you listen to me and you hear me. You gave this city hope. You made me into who I am. What Jeremiah did was his choice. He knew the risks of bringing you into his family. Yes, you’ve killed before, I know you have. Maybe it is guilt that is doing this, I don’t know what that tape has said to you, but I need you Kara. I need you.”

Kara tried to even out her breaths as they got more rapid, she tried to see sense, but couldn’t.

Lena firmly bit her own bottom lip, and as Kara began to go quiet, she knew that Kara was listening to her heartbeat. Lena evened out her breaths slowly, “I’m sorry for hurting you.” Lena said softly to her, before speaking in Kara’s native language, “I love you.”

That was all Kara needed. She didn’t react to it. Kara just followed Lena and Lena leaned against the wall. She pulled Kara close, and Kara followed suit. She rested her head on Lena’s chest. She listened to the thrumming of the of one heartbeat and slowly it lulled her to sleep.

Lena rested her chin atop of Kara’s head, she began to realize Zor-El’s intentions. The Luthor just knew that she had to get Kara put back in one piece and figure the rest out later on.


End file.
